SHINE
Lyrics |-|Japanese= 掛け替えない大切な人 他の誰にも 代われないよ my precious you 信じ合える君は僕の光 どんなときも そばにあるのに見えなくなるね 遠くの夢ばかり探した 心安まで帰れる場所が 本当の幸せだと気づいたよ きっと一人きりでは 超えて行けなかったよね 勇気くれた笑顔 守りたい It’s you 掛け替えない大切な人 他の誰にも 代われないよ my precious you これからもずっとずっと 一緒だよね be all right 愛はいつもここにあるから 前を見て行こう everything 信じ合える 君は僕の光 どんなときも 甘えて見たり強がってたり ありのままの僕でいられる 不安な日々も涙もすべて 明日の絆へと続くのさ きっと同じ時間も 歩くから分かるんだ そうさ 君のことは いつだって I know 抱きしめたい大切な人 君がいつでも 笑えるように with happiness 離れても胸の中 名前呟く Thank you 僕は帰る場所があるから 高く飛べるんだ everything 夜も朝も 君は僕の光 どんなときも 掛け替えない大切な人 他の誰にも 代われないよ my precious you これからもずっとずっと 一緒だよね be all right 愛はいつもここにあるから 前を見て行こう everything 信じ合える 君は僕の光 どんなときも |-|Romanized= kakegaenai taisetsu na hito hoka no dare ni mo kawarenai yo my precious you shinjiaeru kimi wa boku no hikari donna toki mo soba ni aru no ni mienaku naru ne touku no yume bakari sagashita kokoroyasu made kaereru basho ga hontou no shiawase da to kizuita yo kitto hitori kiri de wa koete yuke nakatta yo ne yuuki kureta egao mamoritai It’s you kakegaenai taisetsu na hito hoka no dare ni mo kawarenai yo my precious you korekara mo zutto zutto issho da yo ne be all right ai wa itsumo koko ni aru kara mae o mite yukou everything shinjiaeru kimi wa boku no hikari donna toki mo amaete mitari tsuyogatte tari arinomama no boku de irareru fuan na hibi mo namida mo subete ashita no kizuna e to tsuzuku no sa kitto onaji jikan mo aruku kara wakarunda sou sa kimi no koto wa itsu datte I know dakishimetai taisetsu na hito kimi ga itsu demo waraeru you ni with happiness hanarete mo mune no naka namae tsubuyaku Thank you boku wa kaeru basho ga aru kara takaku toberunda everything yoru mo asa mo kimi wa boku no hikari donna toki mo kakegaenai taisetsu na hito hoka no dare ni mo kawarenai yo my precious you korekara mo zutto zutto issho da yo ne be all right ai wa itsumo koko ni aru kara mae o mite yukou everything shinjiaeru kimi wa boku no hikari donna toki mo |-|English= There’s no substitute for you, My treasured person Noone else can take your place My precious you Believe me when I say you are my light always Even though you were with me I lost sight of you I kept searching for dreams in the distance The place that I could return to and rest my heart, That’s where I realized true happiness Surely if I were alone I wouldn’t have been able to overcome anything The person I want to protect, Whose smile has given me courage It’s you There’s no substitute for you, My treasured person Noone else can take your place My precious you From now on we’ll always be together (We’ll) Be alright Love is always here So let’s move towards the future Believe in everything You are my light always The true me that exists depends on your kindness while pretending to be tough Even when anxious I walk into the burden with all my tears Surely you know that at the same time You’d have to keep walking That’s right, always about you I know I want to hold you, My treasured peson. I hope that you always smile With happiness Even when we’re apart, I murmur your name in my heart Thank you, because I have a place To return to, I can fly high Everything, night and day, You are my light always There’s no substitute for you, My treasured person Noone else can take your place My precious you From now on we’ll always be together (We’ll) Be alright Love is always here So let’s move towards the future Believe in everything You are my light always Category:Japanese Songs Category:Songs